


Еда как дар богов

by Send_a_raven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Продолжениетекста про тупые вопросы. Старания Баки полностью окупились.





	Еда как дар богов

**Паста с морепродуктами**

\- Вау. Стиви, вот это я понимаю - ухаживания. Вау. А можно мне тоже, раз я здесь живу?  
\- Бери. Как жрать - так ты здесь живешь, а как терпеть разбитые окна и вазы с цветами - так ты предпочитаешь Наташин диван?  
\- Именно так. Класс, как вкусно. Где он это все взял?  
\- Не знаю, но по-моему..  
\- Стив, я так рад.  
\- Дожуй сначала. Поесть рад?  
\- Ну конечно. Но на самом деле, я рад, что кто-то наконец научит тебя есть вкусную еду. Меня на это не хватило.  
\- Я умею есть вкусную еду, в чем проблема?  
\- Нет, Стив, ты умеешь есть все, что дадут. А вот выбирать, готовить, делать что-то сложное и получать от этого удовольствие - нет. У тебя вообще проблемы с тем, чтобы просто получать удовольствие от жизни. Я пытался, видит бог. Пытался научить тебя есть, пить, одеваться красиво, ухаживать за женщинами..  
\- Баки..  
\- Ага. Но ты был чертовски ответственным и не желал “позволять себе” все это, а потом началась война. Но теперь-то войны нет. Можно наконец делать все, что нравится. Так что я очень рад.  
\- Эй. Баки! Может, мне оставишь?  
\- А я думал, это был ваш романтический ужин, и я тут доедаю остатки на правах лучшего друга? Откуда все-таки он это взял, надо узнать, вкусно.  
\- Баки, мне кажется, он сам приготовил.  
\- … да ладно. Ты это сказал, чтобы я перестал жрать от удивления и оставил все тебе. Серьезно? О боже.  
\- Думаю, да. Я передам твои комплименты. Включая “о боже”.  
\- Ха. Иди, передавай, я как раз доем.

 

**Торт “Красный бархат”**

\- Стив, что это?  
\- Открой, и узнаешь, только не смейся.  
\- Да я боюсь открывать, коробка как-то совсем в хлам. С какой вообще стороны она должна открываться?.. О, вот. Так. Ну, он тоже в хлам.  
\- Да. Но Тор сказал, что он не стал от этого менее вкусный.  
\- Он и торт сам сделал? Вау. Это совсем серьезно. Давай ложку.  
\- Держи.  
\- Спасибо. Тебе еще оставить?  
\- А ты весь собрался доесть? Еще и ложкой из коробки, как не стыдно, Барнс.  
\- Ты видел этот торт вообще? Он выглядит так, как будто Тор его таскал с собой, пока дрался с читаури. Куда я должен его переложить, по-твоему?  
\- Тут дело в том, что..  
\- Что он действительно таскал его с собой, пока дрался с читаури. Ха. Ну, тогда он отлично сохранился. И действительно не стал менее вкусный. Ладно, бери тоже ложку.  
\- Очень щедро, Баки.  
\- У меня только один вопрос.  
\- Давай.  
\- Почему он красный? Это что, намек? Может, я не должен его есть, если это намек.  
\- Я стараюсь об этом не думать. Ешь.

 

**Суши**

\- О, класс. Вот теперь я чувствую, что мои старания по устройству ваших отношений окупились. Только не говори, что эти он тоже сам сделал.  
\- Нет, конечно.  
\- Но смешно. Я прямо представил. Бог грома и маленькие суши. Впрочем, когда он их ест, тоже должно быть смешно. Вы палочками хотя бы умеете пользоваться?  
\- Я стараюсь..  
\- А он нет. Хехехе. Почему вообще суши?  
\- Это была моя идея..  
\- Не верю. Стив, посмотри на меня, я слишком стар,чтобы ты пытался мне врать.  
\- Ладно, извини. Я спросил у Тони, что мне заказать, это он дал мне буклет. Но они показались мне такими маленькими, я заказал очень много.. И вот, осталось.  
\- Стиви, дружище, я оскорблен до глубины души. Разве это Тони твой лучший друг? Почему ты не спросил меня?  
\- А что бы ты посоветовал, Бак?  
\- Пиццу, наверное. Вы бы не чувствовали себя идиотами, когда ее ели. Хотя это не должно быть новым чувством.  
\- Вот поэтому я и спросил у Тони.  
\- Ха. Зато мне достались суши. Ладно, я не в обиде. Буду еще более не в обиде, если ты скажешь, что у тебя есть фотографии.  
\- Так и знал. Есть.

 

**Завтрак**

\- Доброе утро… Эй, ты чего такой мрачный?  
\- Все в порядке, Бак, утро.  
\- Стиви, я же говорил, не ври. Что случилось? Набить морду Тору?  
\- Да ничего, Баки, боже, не надо никого бить. Я и так себя глупо чувствую.  
\- А чем так пахнет-то?.. ого. Так, я совсем ничего не понимаю. Вот ты. Вот завтрак. Отличный завтрак, кстати, я прямо вижу, что это не ты готовил. И ты не ешь его и сидишь мрачный. Что за ерунда?  
\- Ты не отстанешь, правда?.. Мне и так стыдно.  
\- Тебе и должно быть стыдно, придурок, омлет стынет. Давай, рассказывай.  
\- Да нечего рассказывать, все отлично, просто Тор сделал завтрак, а потом ему неожиданно понадобилось улетать, и я..  
\- И ты так расстроился, что даже не ешь. Эх, Стиви. Садись давай.  
\- Спасибо.. Да, и я очень глупо себя чувствую, что так расстроился.  
\- Да ладно. Конечно, расстроился. Видишь, даже я не смеюсь.  
\- Иди ты! Тупица.  
\- Ешь. Очень вкусно, кстати. Надо все-таки ему как-нибудь сказать, что он круто готовит. Ты-то небось не в состоянии двух слов связать.  
\- Отвали.

 

**Ванильный латте**

\- Стив, тут латте остался, это твой?  
\- Нет, Баки.  
\- О боже, а чей? Умираю, хочу кофе, чей это кофе?  
\- Это твой.  
\- Спасибо! Оо, дар богов. Теперь можно жить. Что ты ржешь?  
\- Это и правда дар богов, Баки.  
\- В смысле? Очень вкусно, ну да. Ты сам-то пробовал?  
\- Да, конечно. Но это не поэтому дар богов.  
\- Чего.. блин. Ого, Стиви, ты что, научился шутить? Эти отношения отлично на тебя влияют. Так это на самом деле стакан Тора?  
\- Нет, Баки, это твой стакан. Он тебе принес кофе.  
\- Оу. Ооо. Это так мило. Я польщен. Он наконец-то заметил, что ты не один в этой квартире живешь, правда?  
\- Я передам, что тебе понравилось.  
\- Да уж, передай. Нет, правда, чего вдруг?  
\- Это его способ сказать тебе спасибо за все дурацкие советы, я думаю.  
\- Стиви, я сказал, что эти отношения отлично на тебя влияют? Я соврал. Ты как был тупицей, так и остался. Мои советы самые лучшие. У меня есть доказательство.  
\- Какое же?  
\- Тор принес мне латте!


End file.
